This grant was awarded for a two year period with Year I devoted to an International Conference which was held at Dorado Beach, Puerto Rico October 18-22, 1972 with Year II to be used to sponsor and support visitations to each others laboratories and to consultants by researhers studying children at risk. PLans for such visits and procedures to be followed by investigators will be mapped in collaboration with Drs. Loren Mosher and Martin Katz of the National Institute of Mental Health. A report of the conference is now being completed and will be submitted for publication in the Schizophrenia Bulletin.